


Anniversary

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Sex, Riding, Sub Magnus, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: They Have Anniversary Sex ;)





	Anniversary

Magnus cupped Alec’s face and kissed him the way he’d been wanting to kiss him ever since he walked into the room: slowly, sensually, exploring every inch of Alec’s mouth with his tongue. The shadowhunter groaned and Magnus felt the bulge growing in his lover’s pants. 

Magnus sat back up and grabbed Alec’s free hand. He lifted it to his mouth and trailed his tongue along Alec’s large, sturdy index finger. Alec gasped, his hips jerking involuntarily, making Magnus jump in his lap from where he was sitting. 

“Fuck, baby.” The shadowhunter groaned. 

The warlock smiled and wriggled against the large tent in Alec’s jeans.

Magnus then slid to the floor, kneeling in front of his husband. The buttons on Alec’s pants were quick to give way, strained as they were to their limit. Magnus hooked his fingers into the waistband of both his jeans and underwear and Alec lifted his hips obligingly, letting Magnus pull them down in a single smooth motion. Alec’s cock sprang free and the warlock moaned at the sight. 

Alec's long fingers ran through the warlock’s hair, his breathing heaving and hot, soft moans and mewls escaping him as Magnus flicked his tongue against his head.

Magnus can taste his salty skin as he ran his tongue along Alec's twitching erection, and takes the head into his mouth, tongue rubbing teasingly along the slit in the tip. The warlock suckles gently, and pulls back, teasing the shaft now and grazing his perfect teeth gently along the sensitive skin. Bringing his mouth back to the head, the warlock puts it into his mouth once more, this time taking more of Alec's impressive length inside, and Magnus could hear the shadowhunter’s breathing hitch as the tip presses against the back of his throat.

“F-Fuck, Magnus, _ baby. _ ” 

Magnus adjusted his angle, relaxing, and pushes forwards, until the cock was completely buried in his throat, his face brushing the hair that sat on his pubic line. The musky masculine scent of his shadowhunter was something that Magnus loved. It was powerful, strong… very Alexander.

He's stretching Magnus’ mouth and throat as far as it can go. 

“By the angel, baby. Your  _ fucking  _ mouth!” 

In response, the warlock swallows around the mass in his mouth and throat.  Alec moans at the sensation, and Magnus has to pull back to take a breath. 

“Alexander.” He breathed out, “I love having your cock in my mouth.” 

He then opened his mouth and tried to fit in as much of Alec’s cock as he could, bracing himself against the shadowhunter’s thighs. He was so thick that Magnus was having a hard time breathing. He just loved this feeling. His jaw was already starting to ache and his cheeks felt so tight. 

The warlock slowly let Alec’s cock slide out again until he was sure he could breathe easily. He glanced up, cat eyes finding hazel ones.

Alec was panting harshly, his fingers cupping the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling at his hair. The warlock bobbed his head up and down, feeling Alec grow harder and thicker in his mouth as he did so. 

A swirl of his tongue around the shaft had Alec gripping a fistful of his hair harshly. It hurt but the slight pain only served to enhance his enjoyment, sending shivers from head to toe. 

“M-Magnus.” 

Pleased, the warlock did it again. And again. Until Alec couldn’t seem to stop shivering. Magnus took him in deep and sucked, hard.

“Fuck!” He called out, jerking his hips upwards with a cry bursting from his lips. 

Thick salty liquid was leaking steadily from his cock and Magnus lapped it up greedily before doing it again. 

 

Alec pushed him off his cock, pulling him back onto his lap, kissing him roughly. During this make out, Magnus magicked their clothes away and they both gasped at the sensation of their bare cocks rubbing against one another. Alec could see past bruises on Magnus’ hips and thighs. 

He traced the bruises lightly, “Was i too rough last night?” He said, quietly. 

Magnus smiled, scraping his nails lightly down Alec’s runed’s torso.  His fingers tease at his nipples briefly, before his fingers trail back up, coming to a stop at Alec’s shoulders.  

“You weren’t rough enough, Alexander.” he purrs into Alec’s ear before taking the shadowhunter’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbling it.

“By the, Fuck— by the angel, Mags.” He grits out, thrusting his hips upward and groaning at the friction.

He slides his fingers around to Magnus’ opening, to find that he’s already slick. Alec moaned into their kiss because of the feeling.  He slips two fingers in, massaging the walls. 

“Oh, A-Alexander.” The warlock breathed right by his husband’s ear.

Alec crooks his fingers, jabbing at Magnus’ prostate. Magnus cried out and goes rigid above him.

“Alec!” 

Desperate, Magnus lifted himself up onto his knees, Alec’s fingers slipping out as he moves, and then the warlock was scooting backward, gripping the base of Alec’s cock, and lining himself up. He then sank down,and the shadowhunter breaks off into a loud groan as Magnus takes him in.

Once seated, Magnus stilled and Alec pulls his head down for a messy, passionate, possessive kiss.

Magnus grips his husband’s head with both hands, ringed fingers tugging Alec’s hair as the kisses turn slow and long and forceful.  

The shadowhunter moved his hands slide down Magnus’ back until they're resting on the swells of his husband’s ass. He tugs the warlock closer, rolling his hips upward. 

Magnus made a high-pitched noise in his throat, pulling back slightly so that their lips are barely touching.  

“Ride me, Magnus.” Alec ordered, “Put those magnificent thighs to good use and ride me.” 

Magnus moaned in reply, leaning forward and gripped Alec’s large runed biceps. He then began to move in a steady pace. 

Hitching his ass up and down, grinding onto Alec harshly. 

The shadowhunter’s large hands clamped firmly onto Magnus’ waist, fingers digging new marks into the skin.

Magnus’ thighs shook while making a rhythm, moaning with the grinds. 

Alec groaned loudly, getting a tighter grip on Magnus’ waist, as if saying he was taking control and the warlock’s stomach and thighs clenched at the dominance. 

Then, Alec yanked the smaller man up and slammed him down roughly, one hand slipping back under Magnus to cup an ass cheek. He massaged it roughly, bringing the warlock back down and rocking him back and forth.

“A-Alec.” 

“Louder, baby. God, Fuck, love it when you get loud for me,” Alec growled, squeezing harder and moving Magnus back and forth onto him. 

“Then you better give me something to moan about, darling.” He teased. 

Alec gritted his teeth and took both his hands under Magnus’ arms, earning a yelp from him as he lifted him up and forcefully thrust up into him, the sweat beading his forehead flying off.

“Like this? Is this what you mean, you bratty warlock.” He roared, thrusting up into said bratty warlock again and watched as Magnus threw his head back, saliva dripping in two separate streams from his lips, a very loud moan escaping his throat.

“More! More, A-Alexan--” He moaned in between, “ _ FUCK _ ! Alexander!  _ Ah _ !” 

Blunt painted fingernails dragging down Alec’s damp hairy chest. The shadowhunter, sparking with an idea, took one hand up and rubbed his husband’s nipple, making Magnus breath in sharply.

“More? You want more? Feeling greedy, are we? You love the feeling of my cock inside of you, don’t you?” His dick brushed against Magnus’ prostate, and the warlock screeched. His body was turning into jelly at how hard he was bouncing and clenching, and from Alec’s ragged and down right filthy words.

Magnus nodded, his whole body bouncing with the brutal rhythm of Alec’s thrusts. 

“ _ Yes _ , Alexander! I love your fat cock inside me!  _ AH _ ! Ah!  _ Oh _ !” He answered breathlessly, riding Alec like a hurricane, rolling his hips. 

“By the angel, baby, one day I’m gonna have to tape you fucking yourself on my cock. Show you how beautiful you look while you ride me. You are so goddamn gorgeous.” 

Magnus clenched his walls, fucking himself down onto the shadowhunter’s cock, bouncing harder and harder, rocking and grinding to get Alec deeper inside. The head hitting his sweet spot again, and again and again and again. 

“A-Alexander!  _ ALEC _ !” He screamed,  “ _ Fuck! _ Please, please, please. I-I want you to come inside me! Want to feel you-”

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes dark with lustful hunger. He lifted his husband up again and fucked up into his tight, thick body, completely owning the other man. 

...And for an extra snap, he took his right hand and spanked Magnus’ delicious thighs hard, making them jiggle slightly.

Magnus gasped, head tossed back and body furiously moving.

“Yes! _ Yes! _ Ale- Alex--  _ Ah! _ ” He bellowed, completely gone with pleasure.

“I’m gonna come, baby.”  Alec growled roughly, slamming in a last time and shouting, coming hard and fast and hot into Magnus. 

Magnus mewled brokenly and came with his husband, his body shuddering through orgasm and softly convulsing.

Alec drops his arms beside him, and Magnus slumps against the runed chest, both of them panting and breathing hard. 

The warlock peered up at Alec, “Happy anniversary, darling.”  

Alec smiled, kissing his husband of three years, “Happy anniversary, baby. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading. :3 
> 
> Please Leave Prompts, Suggestions and Opinions. :3


End file.
